brumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rascally Big Town Robber
The Rascally Big Town Robber is a thief that appeared in Brum and the Big Chase and Brum and the Big Town Race. He was played by Andrew Davenport, who is the writer for series 2 along with other Ragdoll TV shows like Tots TV, Teletubbies and In the Night Garden. He first appears in Brum and the Big Chase when he robs everyone dancing in a conga line which includes a Policewoman's batton, a baby's toy, a pineapple and several other miscellaneous items from the mall using his fake hands to quickly grab things. When cornered his coat is opened up revealing his theft and he runs off, using the various directions to his advantage. In order to lose his victims, he poses like a manniquin in a clothing store. Thinking that the coast is clear, he leaves the store only to realize that everyone finds him again. He then runs into a rug store where eventually, he tires out and falls to his knees. However Brum and the kids ambush him and knock him over and wrap him up in a rug like a burrito. Brum tells WPC Truncheon that "He's all rugged up." and is quickly handed over to her and cartered off to Jail.. Two weeks later, in Brum and the Big Town Race he presumably escaped Jail and plans to steal the golden trophy to the Big Town Race even though the police plan to join in. he keeps out of Brum's sight which is notable and robs it while no one is looking along with a bag from the change-room and runs off with everyone chasing him again. He jumps over a wall to stop everyone from chasing him and then runs into a construction site where the police spot him. After leading them in several directions he hides up in a lamp post with everyone at a lose as to where he's gone until Brum sees him. The Lollipop Lady uses her stick forcing him to hand back the trophy. He eventually drops it and it lands in Brum's seat. After that, he's at the scene of crime and WPC Truncheon takes him to the Big Town Court before going back to jail for a life sentence. It is unknown if he got rehabilitated or not. Criminal Record/Charges The Big Town Robber has stolen Mickey Mender's spanners, WPC Truncheon's baton, Ron the Road Sweeper's broom, a pineapple, a baby's toy, a bag from the changing room and the Big Town Race Golden Trophy. For a disguise, he takes off his grey coat and camouflages himself behind the runners. Charges 7 Counts of Theft which includes stealing from a Police Officer and a baby. (and a bag from the changing rooms containing multiple items). 1 Count of attempted theft from a minor. 1 Count of trespassing on a construction site. 1 Count of disrupting an event. 1 Count of escaping Jail. Due to him putting other people in risk and stealing from police officers and minors', Sentence = Life.' Tactics The Big Town Robber is very sneaky and is unlike any other baddie as he is not afraid of stealing from police and little children. He's arguably sneakier than The Shadow as he can keep out of Brum's line of sight which no other baddie can do. Another notable trait is that he uses prosthetic hands to increase the amount he grabs. He disguised himself once as he cloaks himself from sight with his grey coat. He also took off his grey cloak to camouflage behind the runners. Unlike other baddies he hides his loot in his coat to blend in after he takes the item. When on the run he uses misdirection to confuse others like using complex environments to lose his tail and has managed to lose Brum for a time. This also includes hiding out of sight and using the environment to make sure Brum can't get at him such as when he clumsily scaled the wall. Despite his devious tricks Brum always foils him which leads to him being arrested in public. Trivia * After his 1st arrest in Brum and the Big Chase he presumably escapes during the course of the next episode Brum and the Wedding as the episode after that is his second and final appearance Brum and the Big Town Race. This makes him the quickest to escape from Jail. * He is arguably more villainous than The Shadow as he has no problems robbing police and even babies, however The Shadow is more unkind to Brum. * He's the only baddie to be able to keep out of Brum's sight and use prosthetic hands to grab things in which no other baddie can do. * He's the only thief in Series 2. * He is loosely based off Mr Bean. Gallery The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 1.JPG|The Big Town Robber hiding behind a coin operated helicopter kiddie ride The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 2.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 3.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 4.JPG|The Big Town Robber stealing Mickey Mender's spanners The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 5.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 6.JPG|The Big Town Robber stealing WPC Truncheon's batton The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 7.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 8.JPG|The Big Town Robber stealing a broom The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 9.JPG|The Big Town Robber stealing a pineapple The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 10.JPG|The Big Town Robber attempting to steal a baby's toy The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 11.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 12.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 13.JPG|The theft items are revealed The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 14.JPG|The Big Town Robber hiding behind a clothes line The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 15.JPG|The Big Town Robber running off into the market The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 16.JPG|The Big Town Robber posing like a manniquin The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 17.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 18.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 19.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 20.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 21.JPG|The Big Town Robber tired out The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 22.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 23.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 24.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 25.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 26.JPG|The Big Town Robber in a rug The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 27.JPG The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 28.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 29.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 30.jpg|"I'll have a bit of that." The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 31.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 32.jpg|The Big Town Robber planning to steal the Big Town Race Golden Trophy The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 33.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 34.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 35.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 36.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 37.jpg|The Big Town Robber seeing a group of runners The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 38.jpg|The Big Town Robber taking off his coat The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 39.jpg|The Big Town Robber camouflaging himself behind the runners The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 40.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 41.jpg|The Big Town Robber hiding behind a tree The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 42.jpg|The Big Town Robber putting his coat back on The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 43.jpg|The Big Town Robber using stealth tatics to hide from Brum The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 44.jpg|The Big Town Robber stealing a bag The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 45.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 46.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 47.jpg|The Big Town Robber finding the Big Town Race Golden Trophy The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 48.jpg|"Gold!" The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 49.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 50.jpg|The Big Town Robber grabbing the trophy The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 51.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 52.jpg|The Big Town Robber running off The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 53.jpg|The Big Town Robber in pursuid The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 54.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 55.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 56.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 57.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 58.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 59.jpg|The Big Town Robber hiding in a bush The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 60.jpg|The Big Town Robber thinking he's safe The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 61.jpg|The Big Town Robber found by Brum The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 62.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 63.jpg|The Big Town Robber climbing over a wall The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 64.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 65.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 66.jpg|The Big Town Robber hiding up a lampost The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 67.jpg The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 68.jpg|The Big Town Robber at the scene of crime The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 69.jpg|The Big Town Robber being taken away by the police Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Baddies in High-Security Ward Category:Sentence Life in Jail Category:Males Category:Brum's Biggest Enemies